It is typical in business for an individual to receive numerous contacts and related business cards during a day or a week. The individual generally needs to make follow-up phone calls or send e-mail messages to persons identified by the business cards. However, conventional business card holders such as rolodexes and other filing devices are known to be cumbersome, and can lead to the individual forgetting to follow up with the contact.
The placement of business cards on a computer keyboard is often conducted as a reminder to the individual. Post-it notes on a computer are also sometimes used as the reminder. However, such practices are disorganized and undesirably limit the individual's use of the computer keyboard as the number of cards increase.
There is a continuing need for a card holder that facilitates greater productivity of the individual with many contacts, and allows the individual to readily view the business cards as a reminder that the individual needs to follow up with the contacts. Desirably, the card holder may also be used in a kitchen to hold recipe cards, in a school to hold math flash cards and alphabet flash cards, and to help school children with computer keyboarding.